Forte The Immortal
by DarkForte777
Summary: When an immortal guardian helped Mankind to become God-like beings. He decides to search a new world where he can live in peace and away from any being who's after his dark secrets. Can he live a new life the way he wants to in peace? Will he cause a new threat descend onto Equestria or save it from extinction? Constructive reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1 - Forte

**Chapter 1 - Forte**

It is now the year 9994, Mankind has ascended from a Dense physical 3rd dimension into the 4th Dimension Beings.

Its was the Age of Harmony, and Mankind ruled an Empire of a million worlds along side with the Natives that inhabit those worlds. Mankind's greatest enemy's have withered away or disappear as Mankind has become too powerful to fight against. Among them, There's one Human who has the most fear towards, Since he alone gave Mankind the same kind of power he wields. He is known by my names and titles, but only one name is he mostly known for, Forte The Immortal.

Forte was a master of all, from Spiritual arts to the Art of War. He has Collect every ounce of knowledge that man and all other race involve with man history has to offer. Forte knew it all, but he is mostly remembered in every major in Mankind's history and building most of mankind wonders of creation.

Forte was a Man among men. He was a very ancient being, some say he as old as the universe. As a man, Forte spent the great portion of his life as a normal being, making friends and having families. However, as the only physical immortal being on the planet for a long time, losing every loved one and every friend has always been hard on him. They need to die so they could continue to grow and to live happier in their new life. He decided withdrew into himself in solitude and stopped interacting with his fellow man as often as he did when he was a mortal.

Not much of Forte is known, legends state that in his quest for inner peace, he stumbled across immortality. He is mostly known or seen throughout Mankind's major conflicts ever recorded. He has saved Mankind from extinction many times and has tried to nurture them before become a full-grown species. With his immortal, he has spend his life repairing and guide Mankind into the light. He has stop many alien beings from controlling Mankind . He has been many wars and rebellions, both human and alien, to keep mankind safe since then. Now that mankind has become a god-like beings, He decides to leave them be so they can grow and prosper on their own. However there aliens who wish to see him destroyed for the destruction and humiliation he brought upon them. So he decides look for a home away from home to live peacefully and not to worry about anything.

No one knows who really is Forte; almost nothing is known of Forte personal history. His last known Whereabouts were on Saturn's moon Titan, working on the last parts on an Experimental Warship, the Starship Armageddon.

**Starship Armageddon: 12th Dimension Starship**

**Length: **275 Kilometer  
**Class:** Armageddon-Class  
**Hull:** Jet-black Dura-steel , Quadranium alloy, Neutron Star Alloy, & Classified Organic Metal Alloy  
**Generation:** First Gen.  
**Defenses:** Shield generators, Cloaking,  
**Maximum Acceleration:** 24,798 G  
**Engines:** 25 illuminated Crystal, 15 Back-up Sub-light Engines, & Final Resort 5 Hyper Anti-Matter Engines  
**Energy Output Duration:** Illuminated Crystals-5,000 years, Sub-light-17 years, Anti-matter-4 years  
**Crew:** 1,300,000 crew, 658,912 Gunners  
**Minimum Crew:** 144,440  
**Passengers:** 9,000,000 (Civilian or Troopers)  
**Total Number:** 10.3 Million  
**Drones:** 1.3 million (All-purpose) Drones  
**Cargo:** 13,000,000 Tons  
**Role:** Battleship, Command-Ship, Carrier, Arc  
**Consumables:** 500 years  
**Armaments:** 5,750 Turbo-lasers, 4,550 Heavy Ion Cannons, 500 Tractor Beam, 850 ion cannons, 1 Super-laser  
**Weaponry Aboard**: 750 PDWs (Particle disintegration warhead), 475 Nuclear Warheads, 18,000 Fighters, 9,500 Bombers, 9,750 Terrain Armor Transport, 50 Prefabricated garrison bases ( 20 Orbital, 10 Hostile, 10 Oceanic, 10 Ground ), 25 Orbital Ion Satellite Cannons, 10 O.W.T.S. (Orbital Warhead Targeting Satellite), 5,200 Various Assault and Support Crafts

**Material:** The ship is not made of material such as plastics and silica ceramic tiles like our space ships. Rather the cruiser is constructed of materials that appear to be part organic by those who have witnessed this spaceship. This organic quality provides an almost living quality to the Starship, as Forte see life in all things emulating from the One Source. The Starship would be impossible for us to see with our eyes (unless he wants to) as it exists in another dimension and on a much higher vibration frequency. Understanding this high frequency of vibration is the key to understanding the mechanics of the ship. The Jet black Dura-steel allow the ship as simple cloak-like or "Ghost Ship" appearance.

**Engine:** The engine rooms house the power supply for which the ship propels itself. The engine is not based upon rocketry or any other sort of combustion system we are familiar with, but rather the ship is propelled by light crystals. These crystals are able to convert light energy from the solar centers and transmutate that energy to power the spacecraft. (this maybe be coincide with evidence recently found by NASA of enormous UFOs circling the sun), The Back-up Sub-light Engines are used if their aren't any solar centers near by and Anti-matter is used as a last resort since its very dangerous to be used if not handled carefully.

**Database & Rooms:** The Starship is also equipped with a room that can only be described as grand database of the galaxy. The knowledge of the entire galaxy and the inhabitants their of is quite extensive and their stores of knowledge are kept in this room. Another room very similar to the energy contained in this room is a communications room. The use of these two rooms in combination with one another to send information and communicate with other humans and other races through what we would refer to as telepathy. In addition to these rooms the Starship has many command rooms for navigation, comfortable living quarters, and even rooms for recreation that reminds Forte his home system and any other systems. The soul room can be thought of as a hospital in which he is able to assist the energy of souls in needs and revitalize them for their next learning experience. Here where Forte can be able to assist those individuals who are ready to raise their vibrational frequencies into the next stage of development and into immortality. The interior of the starship existed in a dimension different from the exterior. The main application of this concept was that they were bigger on the inside than the outside.

******Weapons Systems:** The Starship is indeed equipped with advanced shielding and defense mechanisms. Additionally, the Starship is equipped with a form of weaponry, however, not as we might think of it. The weapon systems have the ability to completely eliminate and disintegrate a target. Forte's understanding that all creatures and races must return to the One Source eventually although war is absolutely, the last resort.

**Interstellar**** travel Systems: **Inertial dampers were used to protect the ship, crew, and cargo from being crushed by the tremendous acceleration of the jump. Once in hyperspace, a null quantum field generator helped stabilize the vessel and kept it from prematurely emerging from the alternate dimension. Shields also protected the ship from fatal collisions with interstellar gas and dark matter particles. To prevent the relativistic passing of time (Traveling through time) while in hyperspace, the starship used stasis fields attuned to hyperdrive levels to keep organic onboard crews or cargoes "in time" with the standard galactic dimension.

Forte decided to stock up along with every magical item, equipment, games, videos, music, books, DNA, and the soul matrix containing all information and memories he has gathered in his time on earth. Along with a personal garden and farming, and this ship can sustained a population of 9 million people.

This Starship could have been his greatest masterpiece that he has ever been create yet Forte have other plans. He decides to use his ship to head towards the . This starship has a degree of sentience, and could take independent action on its own. Once the ship was complete, he personally caption his ship along with 10 AI's set course to most distanced Earth-planet he could find without anyone know, and the moon Titan vanished without a trace. Since that day, everyone presume he was dead or disappeared from existed. No one has any clue what happened to him along with his experimental ship and Saturn's moon, Titan.

Form the Archives of the Starship Pelegai ( 9th Dimension Starship )

- Patriarch **Anu**

6D House of Avyon

**(Author's Note: Info on Forte and AI's have been moved to my profile page, where I can use him in other stories. I'm currently working on CH 5 and I should have it done within before end of June or begin of July while rewriting the story to make more sense. Follow and Fav. and leave comments on how the story is turning out, and before you ask, yes there will be space battles but later on in the story.) **


	2. Chapter 2 - A New World

It's been 4,000 years since Forte disappeared, since that time, Forte has liberated 155 worlds from tyranny and saved 137 worlds from extinction, but these worlds have held little interest to him. None of these worlds kept him interested on staying and making a new home. So Forte continue exploring the universe for a new home he would actually like to stay. He soon started to have a short conversation with his most trusted AI, The Thinker.

"HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO FIND A WORLD WHERE I ACTUALLY LIKE TO LIVE IN PEACE" said Forte frustrated.

"Well sir, we have been only traveling the universe for 4000 years, 2 months, and 9 days. We can't except to find a new home that easy." said the Thinker.

"I know that Thinker, but come on, all I have done is either save worlds from extinction or free worlds from tyranny. There are other races in charge of doing those very specific things. I didn't just left Mankind so I can continue my endless pursuit of fighting for freedom and the right to live. All I want is to live peace without worry about other worlds and settle down for the first time in a thousand years. "

"I understand sir"

"Very well, so how long till we reach our destination Thinker."

"We will reach our destination on April 22 at 0832 hours."

"OK, I'll be in my sleep chamber, wake me upon reaching destination."

"Understood sir."

Forte went back to his room and start watch a quick movie before going to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Equestria**

It just seems like just any other day in Equestria, Every pony is getting ready for the Centennial Meteor Shower. It was around 6:32 pm, only around 2 hours until it starts. Twilight and Spike are preparing for a picnic for the meteor shower. After gather their stargazing equipment and packing snacks, Twilight asks speck to fetch a relevant book on astronomy. When Spike picks it up, he accidentally burns the books pages and hides the book to avoid telling twilight about it. Spike lies to Twilight by saying that someone might be borrowing it.

Soon both Twilight and Spike made their way to meet up with their friends before the show starts.

While everything's seems to be going smooth in ponyville, as well as Canterlot. Princess Celestia was in her room reading a book. Soon, her sister Luna shown up and asks her if she ready to see the meteor show.

"Tia, I just come by to see if ready to see the meteor show."

"Oh, I sorry Lulu, I didn't heard you coming in."

"What's wrong Tia?"

"Nothing Sis."

"Hey Lulu, have you ever wonder if there is any life out there?"

"Yes I do sis, I been looking out there to see if there is any life but all I keep find nothing. I'm afriad there isn't any life out there, and we just have to accept that."

"I guess your right, sis. I guess things has gotten a lot dull around here. Anyway, Lets head out to the balcony."

"Sure, Tai."

With that said, both the princess made their way to the balcony to get great view of the meteor show. Its only 10 minutes until the show starts. While the princesses prepare for the show, Forte is making preparations of his own.

* * *

Forte is making final system check before re-enter back into normal space. It would only take 5 more minutes till we reach our destination. Original, Forte would send drones to collect information on natives' way of life and culture; however his instincts are telling him to explore the world in on his own.

"But sir, you never gone exploring the world without sending out the drones to collect information. This seems very out of character of you and are you certainly of going along with this course of action?" Said the Thinker, questioning Forte unusual course of action.

Forte replied, "Yes Thinker, I am very certainly on doing this. I have always drones collecting information on every world I discovery, but just for today I want to explore the world without know what's in it. At least to revive the passion of my younger years, adventuring onto worlds not knowing what awaits out there. Something to relief from the same old procedure of collecting information by drones."

"Very well, reaching destination in approximate 45 seconds and sir, according to our scans there seem to be a Meteor shower will occur upon enter real space."

Fore with a smirk on his face said. "Well well, lucky us. With this meteor shower occurring, the natives, if any, if think that our entry would just be a natural phenomenon from the shower. Just to be on the safe side, Prepare systems for full ship-cloaking."

"Yes sir, Ships Cloaking Systems online, Cloaking shall commence upon entry."

"Alright then, also open the blast windows; I want to see this meteor show as well."

"Understood Stood. Re-entry to real-space commencing in 3...2...1..."

Upon re-entry real-space, there was a large light spectrum that was bright enough that it can be seen with a naked eye. The natives were worry about what was that large light explosion was, but soon after the explosion, the meteor show have started everyone believe that the explosion was part of the show. Every pony seems to believe that was the case; however the princesses knew the explosion that occurred wasn't part of show.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Luna have seen light spectrum in the sky just before the meteor show has started. The princesses knew this light phenomenon wasn't part of the meteor show; hoping whatever it was isn't a threat. However to their surprise, nothing has happened, they only thing they see was the meteor show majestically starting falling with its beauty to be awe for. After the meteor shower, Luna has decided to speak to Celestia who was still looking a bit worried.

"What do you think was the explosion sis?"

"I don't know Lulu."

"Do you think it was just a natural phenomenon?"

"Maybe, I just hope this is the case."

"Most likely, anyway I am going on any help out the subjects and their troubled dreams."

"Very well, Luna."

Luna went on her way to do her duties as the princess of the night. Celestia was still worry about the light phenomenon, hope it just a natural phenomenon. Meanwhile above the planet, Forte was making preparations for his exploring on this mysterious world. Forte have decided to take his old armor along with his most trusted AI, The Thinker. After making final preparations, Forte has left his ship and heading down to the planet's surface.

* * *

"Well, I must admit it. That was the best meteor shower I seen in long time."

"Well sir, you almost never take a vacation."

"And why do you think I have been so eager to find a new home then. Just forget about it, are we almost down to the planet's surface."

"Yes sir, reaching planet's surface in 38s."

"Very well, Land inside that forest, seem a good place to hide the ship."

As soon as the ship made touchdown deep within the forest, Forte got out of his ship with feelings of excitement he hasn't felt in long time. He took a quick look around his surrounds and as soon he was done site-seeing, he head forward deeper into the forest, not knowing what waits for him, making feel young again. Now Forte shall begin his adventures on this new world without knowing anything of this world natural order.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Strange Creature

It has been one month since his arrival on this strange new world. He made a temporary research base in the ruins of what was once a castle. Forte has collected samples of many plants and animals living in a 5000 mile radius. While he was focusing on researching the natural order of this world, he has save a few ponies from being attacked by timbers wolves, manticores, etc. As fast he came to the rescue, fast he was to disappear and continue his research. Forte has even decided have fun and play pranks on the natives, mostly playing pranks on the snobby rich and spoiled ponies, especially one in particular. He even seen some weird stuff happened around his 3rd-4th week, clouds raining chocolate, bunnies with really long legs, etc. and decided to stay away at least until things started to make sense to him. There have been so many sightings and rescues made by this strange being that got twilight interested to finding out. Twilight is in here library with her friends discussing these mysterious sightseeing and rescue reports on the creature.

"That's the twenty-one sighting and rescue," Twilight muttered. "These sightings describe the same thing fight off manticore and timber wolves in seconds. It's got to be real! I mean look at all these reports! Lyra's seen it-"

"We know! She's been talkin' 'bout it non-stop since! Sayin it's what y'all call it, human" said Applejack.

"Well, okay... but still, there are too many consistencies. Whatever this thing is, there are even some reports of this creature being seen in over Equestria! It describes the same creature but how can it get from here to every city in Equestria all in one day? That's impossible! We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Y-y-y-ya don't mean we are goin' to look fer this... thing, do ya?" Applejack asked.

Twilight looked at Applejack as if she had asked a ridiculous question. "Of course we are, Applejack. Aren't you curious to see what 'it' is, or 'they' are? I promise it'll be fine. After all, this creature has to be friendly if it save the lives of ponies from manticores and other creatures in the Everfree Forest."

"Oh... I-I'm n-n-n-not sure about it..." Fluttershy said, hiding behind mane.

"I'm not so sure if we want to meet with this strange creature. After all, it could take out a manitcore in seconds" Said Rarity

Twilight felt annoyed that three of her closest friends did not want to come with her because they were afraid. Sure, this creature can fight off monsters in just seconds, but in none of those reports say its has ever attack a pony.

Rainbow on the other hand or hoof has a different view "Oh come on, anything that can move that fast has got to be awesome. I bet I can beat in race without a breaking a sweet."

"Yeah, and I bet it loves to have a party, to celebrate to the rescues it did. Anypony who saves another pony's live can't be bad, my pinkie sense would have told so." said Pinkie.

Suddenly, loud and heavy knocking erupted from the front door causing Fluttershy dove under the nearest table and hid there with her hooves planted firmly over her eyes. Spike rolled his eyes at the two and nonchalantly opened the door. He cried out in surprise as the door forced its way open to reveal a tall red stallion. He looked around until he spotted the mare her was looking for behind the sofa.

"Apple Bloom's gone!" Big Mac shouted as he pushed past the dragon. "She left a note sayin' she's goin' into the Everfree to look for that strange creature with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

Applejacks fear of the strange creature seemingly evaporating at the knowledge that her sister could be in extreme danger.

"Come on, girls!" she cried and rushed out the door.

"Sweetie Belle, how could you?" Rarity growled in a harsh whisper as she followed Applejack.

The other girls followed close behind with Rainbow Dash taking to the air along with Fluttershy. Big Mac brought up the rear galloping as hard as he could, but quickly falling behind. Strong he may be, fast he was not. Those Cutie Mark Crusaders certainly loved getting themselves into trouble.

**At the Everfree Forest**

"This ain't safe, Scootaloo. No pony had been in this area since Nightmare Moon's return and subsequent defeat," Apple Bloom moaned as she gazed down the chasm.

"I don't remember this part of the forest," Sweetie Belle squeaked, "are you sure this is the right way?"

Scootaloo scratched her head, "I don't know. I've never been this deep in here before. Why don't we-"

As the crusaders found their way to the bridge, a loud noise filtered through the trees next to them. The crusaders jump into the bushes and peek out to see what was the noise. They saw a tall creature lumbered towards the ravine with slow, deliberate steps. It was walking upright, had no fur or hair except on his head and - most importantly - it was wearing very strange-looking machinery.

"It's the strange creature," Apple Bloom whispered to her friends.

The others were too busy trying to fight the feeling of panic to notice. Suddenly it stopped and turned its head towards the Crusaders making all three of them lean back in horror. The Cutie Mark Crusaders huddled close together as the creature gazed at them with bluish glowing eyes. A chill rushed down their spines until Scootaloo looked behind the creature and sees a manticore coming from behind the them.

"Watch out!" Apple Bloom shouted before being knock out along with sweetie bell and scootaloo.

The creature quickly turns to face the manitcore and angrily yelled out "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

With that said the creature runs quickly towards the manticore and punch it right at the jaw sending it and knocking it out cold. The three fillies were knock out cold with some minor injuries. The creature then took the 3 fillies and headed back to the castle. What he didn't notice was there was a certain rainbow mane peagus watch what happend. Then she turned to the group and hope they had seen was real.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-did you guys see that?" Fluttershy said from behind them.

Rainbow said loudly, "I saw it. It punched a manticore out cold, its right over there!"

The elements and Big Mac turn to see the manticore knock out. They were scared when they saw the manticore lying on the gound. Fluttershy went to see the manticore if its not dead.

"He just unconscience,and its the jaw isn't broken." said fluttershy after checking the manticore.

They all sigh in relief to see the creature didn't kill the manticore. Rainbow was still worried on what happend to the crusaders, she turned to twilight and say, "The creature went over the castle where we beat Nightmare Moon. It was ran so fast and it was awesome, but I'm afraid if it is going to be hostile to us. What do you think we should do Twilight?"

Everypony looked at twilight hope what to do next.

"We should report this to the princess, she know what to do next." Said Twilight

"Oh good, the Elements are here," a gentle voice said from above them as Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna set down on the ground in front of them.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, What are you doing here?" said Twilight.

Celestia replied, "We felt a powerful force coming from here for a moment. Twilight, do you remember the large light spectrum that occurred at the meteor shower."

"Yes..."

"Well, it seems that spectrum wasn't a natural occurrence. This creature has shown up after that day forward. I believe that creature and the light spectrum are connected. We could never find this creature since its magical fee-back was almost non-existent until now."

"Never have we felt such obscene power coming from it before. It is unnatural even by alicorn standards," Luna replied glaring at the old castle.

"We will need to investigate this creature immediately," Princess Celestia said slowly.

"And it took Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. What do you think the creature will do to them princess." said Twilight.

" I don't know, but I doubt it will hurt them. From what I'm told, this creature help save the lives of my subjects. I just hope its the same creature in those reports." said Celestia.

The equines did a collective gulp as they prepared to head towards the abandon castle and confront the so-called 'creature' and hope the little crusaders are safe.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Encounter

**Chapter 4 - First Encounter**

After a few minutes of walking they came in sight of the old castle. Twilight was a little frighten and excited about whatever is inside the castle and she's pretty sure she isn't the only one. Celestia stop and turned to the others and said, "Don't be afraid, my faithful student, everything is going to be all right. We must try to be friendly the creature. After all, it did save many ponies lives from the dangers in the Everfree Forest. "

"I just hope Sweetie Belle is all right." said Rarity worriedly.

"I'm sure they ya right, Rarity. Right Big Mac" said Applejack.

Big Mac respond, "Yep"

With that said, they all walk up the stairs hoping the little crusaders are safe and find out who is the creature that took them.

_**A Few Minutes Before First Encounter**_

Forte made it back to the old castle while caring the 3 little unconscious fillies with him. The entire castle was filled with his research material, bed, and one drone with equipment. The fillies were still injured from the attack from the manticore. He place the fillies on his bed and process to get his medical equipment kit. He takes out a scanner from the kit and starts to scan the fillies for any signs of interior damages. From the drone came a small holo-projector, shape like a disc, no longer than 12 inches wide and 3 inches; from the top of the saucer projected a mini version of forte in doctors' clothing.

Forte spoke up, "So Orvos, any interior bleeding or damage."

"No sir, No internal bleeding of any kind. Just some minor injuries and wounds, your magic should be enough to heal back. Is that all you require, sir."

"Yes Orvos, that is all. ", after that said, the little holo-projector left him and return to the drone.

**"**Alright y then. Lets fix you little ones right up." After saying that, Forte stretch out his arms and started to glow with a gentle green glow. Slowly, the little fillies bodies wounds were closing up. After he was done, the little fillies woke up and the first thing the all saw was him stand in front of them. The little were bit scared of him considering he is very tall to them.

Forte spoke up to them and try to calm them down, " Don't worry, little ones. I won't hurt ya. "

Sweet Belle look up and said, "You can talk equestrian?"

Forte replied, "Well, I guess. Where I come from, we call it English. In any case, what are you three little fillies doing this late at night, especially at this place."

"Well, we heard there was a strange creature saving ponies from danger, and we heard it help save Featherweight from the timber wolves just yesterday. We were hoping to say thanks for saving his life.", said Scootaloo.

"Well your welcome. And for the record, I am not a creature, what gave you that idea."

Sweet Belle was surprised on what he said and replied, "Wait, your the one who save Featherweight from the timber wolves!?"

"I guess, I just save the ponies out of compassion. I'm more interested learning this world natural order firstly. I never been good in social interactions to unknown beings I never meet before."

"Well, why not ya we get to know each other." said Apple bloom.

"Well, Sure. why not. I'm pretty much haven't had anyone to talk to for a while."

With that said, Forte started to tell them why he left his home and some of his adventures he was on will looking for a new home away from home. He even told them what he was doing when he got here and soon learn the that the pony he enjoy playing pranks on was actually a prince named Blueblood. He wasn't actually worried about being threaten by him since he has faced more powerful beings than him before. He even got to know more of the little fillies whom form a group named the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and he even learned what is cutie mark. He even got to know what when on when he tried to talk to the first time around and laugh to learn that Discord was awaken by them. The crusaders were surprised about him or any other race he encounter not having a cutie mark of any kind. Just before he could continue his conversation, he could sense a faint energy signals coming closer to him. It took him about a month to adapt to the magic energy resignating from the planet since he couldn't find the planet's kundalini, the energy serpent connecting to the planet's core. He sent forth a drone to determined who was coming towards them, and he'll be surprised on who is coming to them. He put up a holo-screen to see what the drone has found and saw 7 equines and 2 tall equines towards him.

"Is that the princesses that's coming here." said Forte with a curious look.

"Yea, oh and there's Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and oh...um...Apple jack and Big mac." said Applebloom looking a little worried.

"So it take it that your related to Big Mac and Applejack and ran off along with your 2 friends to find the "creature" aka me. I would also presume that the white equine is related to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo has a relationship to Rainbow mane equine. I'm I correct." said Forte confident look that what he said was 100% correct.

"Yeah, wow. How did you figure that out." said Scootaloo surprised on what he said was correct.

"When you live long as I have, you don't need magic or and psychic powers to know something. I mostly guess what I see or hear to make things more interesting. Magic sometimes ruined the surprise and makes everything so easy its boring. That's why I only use up to 1% of my magic powers and keep myself hidden for any unwanted attention. Now if you excuse, I'll be hiding from the princess for the time being, oh and Applebloom, hopefully Applejack goes easy on you. ", said Forte.

Sweetie Belle quickly yelled out, "Wait, why are going to hid form the princesses. I'm sure the princesses want to thank you for saving the ponies you saved."

Forte replied, "Yeah but need I remind you that have been playing pranks on many spoiled nobles, even on this prince Blueblood. And I may have accidentally prank the 2 princesses by rigging a hallway to throw pies at Blueblood just about two days ago. When I saw Blueblood walking along the 2 princesses, I couldn't stop prank from happening and I think they know it was me who set up the prank which was suppose to be only for Blueblood. So I going to hiding and leave something to communicate with since I not sure how she'll react on finding out it was my prank to begin with. So good luck."

Before the crusaders can speak up, Forte left them alone and left a cylinder-shape metal block that he'll use to speak with. Just as soon he disappeared, the fillies can heard the sound of hoofs heading straight towards them and knew who's coming.

_**Present Time**_

Just as the princesses and equines made their way to the top, they see the little crusaders are all right and next to them was some kind of cylinder-shape block . Big Mac was relieved that his sister was safe, but was furious with Apple Bloom. Still, the anger on Applejack's face was especially fierce. Apple Bloom knew why, she had deliberately disobeyed her sister by sneaking out of the house to once more go into the expressly forbidden Everfree Forest. Ever after she had been grounded for the exact same reason she was in now: she was in the Everfree Forest without an adult.

"Didn't Ah tell ya never to go into the Everfree without an adult? Ah'm really dis'pointed in ya, Apple Bloom. You deliberately disobeyed me - again!" said Applejack.

But before she could finish, Rarity burst through the foliage and swept Sweetie Belle up in a tight embrace,

"Thank Celestia you're safe!" she shouted, "But you're also in a heap of trouble, young lady. What were you thinking coming here this deep into the Everfree Forest? In fact, what were you thinking coming here at all? Didn't Applejack, Twilight and I tell you how dangerous it is?"

"But, sis..." Sweetie began, expecting to be interrupted, "We wanted to find the creature who save Featherweight and the others... and we found him..."

"Now, Sweetie, there's no reason to lie about..."

"She's not lying." The cylinder shape metal block start to float up and turn into like a battle drone but without any weapons on it.

Celestia spoke up, "I am Princess Celestia, just to whom or what are you?"

"Greetings, my name is Forte. Sorry for not meeting in you in person but I wasn't expecting to meet you this soon so I'll be speaking you through this drone."

Luna stepped forward, "Where thou are you, Forte. Do you fear to meet in front of us. "

"OK first off, I am not scared of any of you. I have dealt with much more scary beings in my travels across the stars and let me tell that you'll are powerless against any of them. Second, I just want to find a home away from home so I can live in peace. I don't want to be involve in any trouble between us. And thirdly, I don't anything about your culture or natural order and from past experiences I could have just insulted your honor, cause an unnecessary war against you, or have me killed on first sight for no reason." said Forte.

"Sounds like you must have a rough travel in search a home to live in peace" replied Celestia.

"You have no idea."

"Well you're welcome to make a home here as long as you don't cause any trouble. I just want to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Were you the one who set up the pie prank two days ago?"

"Uh..yeah...sorry about that. That was supposed to prank Blueblood alone. Though I must admit it, I do enjoy pranking on royalty sometimes.

"YOU CALL THROWING HUNDREDS OF PIES FILLED WITH ITCHY POWDER A PRANK." said Luna in her Canterlot voice.

"Well I maybe have gotten a bit carried away, and I do apologize for that little prank incident. I just hope this doesn't cause any mistrust between us."

"Don't worry, I forgive you but it be more appreciated if you speak in front of us." said Celestia.

"Very well, but soon. I must prepare myself in a more suitable clothing. I like to dress formal for our first contact if that's alright with you.

"I don't mind at all, just when you want to talk with us."

"How about tomorrow, I need to do some bathing since its been a month since I had been here do research for a while and haven't got the time to bathe myself. Before I forget, this drone while give you beacon button to signal for me to make the trip back here much faster. Just press the button when you're ready to start to send the signal and I'll be down in snap."

"Tomorrow will do fine and thanks for little ponies from the dangers in the Everfree Forest."

"Your welcome, now before I go prepare myself. See you soon."

As soon as Forte finish speaking, the drone went on its standard A.I. systems. It spoke the Following,  
**"Drone #0000010.S.L. activated. Reconverting system into beacon device."****  
**The drone was transforming smaller until it became the beacon button.  
**"Reconverting systems** **complete."**

Every pony were dumbstruck on what they have seen, a giant robot becoming so small as a brick but they all saw it. Celestia used her her to levitate the beacon button to twilight and said, "Twilight, I want you to be in charge in putting together a welcoming party for Forte. I know you won't let us down."

"Me, but why me!", said Twilight panicking.

"Because I know you won't fall me and don't worry, I'll be along with you to meet with tomorrow."

"Yay a party, oh what do I bring, will he like cupcakes or cake.' said Pinkie excitingly.

Applejack turned to her older brother, "Mac, can ya take the kids back home?"

Big Mac nodded, and shuffling the kids in his massive hooves, led them away.

"So what now Twilight?"

"Now we got a welcoming party to prepare."

With that said, the equines return back home and started preparations for the welcoming party. Forte was back in his mother-ship and preparing himself for his first social encounter without have something to worry about. All of the ponies were content with this. Except Twilight, who was overjoyed at the concept of meeting another being. Her head was so awash with the possibilities that Rainbow had to smack her to get her out of her daze. Rainbow was excited as well since she finally found something as fast as her, maybe even faster. Applejack was a little worried on meeting this Forte but he did save her sister life as well as her friends, so she though he wouldn't be that bad. Rarity was pondering what kind of fashion style that Forte uses. Fluttershy was nervous to meet Forte and it took a while to convince her to come. Pinkie pie was just exciting to meet a new friend and wonder if Forte will like parties. It's been one day of preparation and all over ponyville, the ponies went to attend the celebration and to be the first to meet the being who save the ponies from danger. Even the princess made it to the welcoming party and every pony is starting to get anxious to meet the creature. The moment has finally has come, both Forte and mares are ready and all that awaits is for Twilight to call him forward.

Twilight grab the button and says, "Well here goes nothing."

Just as Twilight pressed the button, there was a small blue portal appear before them. Coming out was a tall creature about 6 feet tall wearing a tuxedo and shiny black shoes. Every pony, even the princess, stared in awe at what stood before them wondering what it do next.

It rose it's right hand to wave greetings and said,"Hello, my name is Forte. Nice to meet you."

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**( Author's Note: I will do revising on old chapter****s to make them longer, fixing spelling/grammar mistakes, and in more detail. I will accept any comments whether good or bad to improve this story further or spot any mistakes I haven't fix yet. I will try to update this story as fast as I can, no guarantees on updating it frequently, damn college classes. I will also be using items or places from games and shows to make things a lot more interesting. Please leave a comment below so I can make them better and make corrections. )**


End file.
